


Everclear

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Innovations.Samwise's thoughts as Frodo leaves. Kinda a sequil to"Near You Always". Sesh.This is turning into a series.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Everclear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: You're joking.  
>  Feedback: Please feed the Author  
>  Story Notes: Sap fest

From the Desktop of Evenstar: _YEAH_ _dances_ Ok, this is the sequil to "Near you Always". It's now Sam's thoughts as Frodo tries to leave. Heheh...I love you guys... 

Disclamers are more like warnings: You must be joking... 

Feedback: Please feed the author... 

* * *

Form the very first moment, I knew it was in you where my heart belonged. You were everything I wasn't. Graceful, beautiful, perfect. And I? To you I was just the Gaffer's youngest. Though I did earn your trust. Oh Frodo, how hard I worked to earn that trust. You can tell me anything, anything and everything my dear Frodo. You told me about your's and Merry's first pranks, the time you stole mushrooms from Farmer Maggot's garden, the night your parents died. I remember Mr. Frodo. I do remember how you looked when you spoke of them. You barely knew them, yet each and every day you miss them. And I can see it, you don't say it, but I see it. After you spoke, I saw bright tears form in your oh so pretty eyes, and then you fled. Afraid of what I might think, seeing a gentelhobbit such as yourself cry. 

And now, here you are, trying to leave me once again. I wont have it Frodo Baggins, Frodo Brandybuck. I lost you once, I wont lose you again. You tried to flee the Shire once the ring fell into your possion, and I caught you. And I will catch you once more. I don't care what you say. 

I see the woods blur out of the corner of my eyes as I speed toward the lake. I know you're there. I can feel it. I know. I understand now. 

I love you. I always have. And I always will. I don't care about anything else. I wont let this happen. I _wont_. I made a promise. And I keep my promises. 

And there you are. Paddling fiercely to put as much distance between you and the shore as possible. I grit my teeth and begin to swim after you. You turn around, horror written into your beautiful face. I can barely hear your words of protest. I try so hard to swim, Mr. Frodo. But I fear that that isn't one of my stronger points. And now I feel my self fall...I knew this was my end. 

And then I felt your hand. You pulled me, sopping wet, into that boat. Gasping, I repeated to you the promise I had made what feels like so long ago at Bag End. 

"Don't you leave him, Samwise Gangee." I told you. And I won't. I pulled you in, and gently, I placed a soft kiss on your lips. You seemed to melt into me. I know you'll make it through. We'll make it though. And as long as you're here with me, this road will be everclear. 

* * *

Evenstar: Heheh...R&R!


End file.
